


Gone

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asshole-ish Virgil, Logan ducks out, M/M, Questionable Virgil, Remus gets a little violent, protective Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan ends up ducking out, unfortunately for all of the others Remus doesn't take it so well.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean he’s _ gone _?”

Remus hadn’t believed it when he first felt it, but standing there he knew that it couldn’t be anything other than true. But that still didn’t make it any less hard for him to grasp, to come to terms with, or… who to blame for that matter.

But even so, Remus stared at the others, as Thomas blankly sat on the couch his eyes nearly vacant but still swelling with tears, or as Virgil angrily looked away his arms crossed over his chest, as Patton guiltily fiddled with the end strings of his hoodie, and as Roman.. as Roman’s lips pressed into a thin line before his gaze dropped to the ground. None of them could look Remus in the eyes, none of them dared to as the creative side stood before them his chest heaving as he attempted to summon the logical side, again and again, to bring him to Remus’ side, to make him show up, just.. Anything.. something… but not a single thing happening in his favor. No matter what he did, no matter what he tried, Logan would not be summoned, and no matter how he tried.. no matter how he internally begged it to be so, he would not show up.

The sound of blood rushing filled Remus’ ears as he stood there mutely stood there for a moment, in the spot that Logan was supposed to be in. Where both he and Logan were supposed to stand in together, where..where they were supposed to stand and face the others together without a care in the world. Weren’t they supposed to be together? How had he failed so spectacularly? He was supposed to be there, to help Logan whenever he needed it, to reassure him that someone cared enough to listen to his ramblings, that.. that he wasn’t alone in a sea of idiots. All it had taken was one time… one time when he hadn’t been quick enough, when he had been too busy to see or notice. What was he supposed to do now? Without Logan? Without the one who had helped him? Who had made it so that the others listened to him just a little bit more? What was he supposed to do? What were any of them supposed to do?

_ Scream. Run. Knock Roman out with his weapon. Kill them? Kill them all? Rip off my eyebrows? Scream. Fight? Fight who? Fight them all. Fight Virgil? _

_ Answers? Answers. _

“What did you do?” He snarled, feeling more and more like a feral dog that was one second away from having his chain snapped, and tearing them all to pieces. His sanity felt as if it was getting barer and barer, and he had no idea on how to fix it, or how to make sure that he didn’t explode. God, he wanted to throw something, to break anything he could get his hands on. Maybe have some lunch. No breaking things were easier, he was supposed to have lunch with Logan. “What. Happened?!” He growled again, stalking forward to any of them.. whichever one would show the most weakness.

Virgil scoffed, and like a hungry starving predator Remus turned and circled in on him his eyes mad and wild. If none of the others answered, he could at least trust that he’d have someone to punish for all of this. For not taking him seriously, for not taking _ Logan _seriously enough. 

“I just told him to shut up,” Virgil mumbled, his arms still crossed and that air of defiance still hanging around him. “Just like any of us have done in the past. I don’t see what the big deal is, he acts like he’s smarter than us and he gets to keep talking? I don’t think so.” Unfortunately for Virgil and Virgil alone, that defiance hanging around him was no more than a noose for a soon to be dead man waiting in the gallows.

With a something that sounded much more like a wail of a wounded dying animal, than any kind of human-sounding scream, Remus charged at Virgil. Easily shoving his brother aside when he attempted to stop him, to stop him from zeroing in on his target, he didn’t need a weapon, not for this. His fists were shaking, he wanted to use them, to use his fists and punch in Virgil’s stupid stupid face, he wanted to hurt him just like Virgil had hurt him. First a traitor and now… now a fucking idiot. An idiot who would pay, and an idiot who would come to regret ever speaking to Logan. His fists clenched around the fabric of Virgil’s jacket, as he roughly shook the anxious side before full-on slamming him against the wall.

_ Kill him? Destroy him? Electrocute him in the bathtub? Hurt him? Rip the patches off and shove them down his throat? _

_ Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan... _

Drool dripped from Remus’ bottom lip as his lips peeled back into a threatening snarl.

“If you ever talk to Logan like that again, if you ever tell him to shut up, if you demean him, hurt him, or if you ever make him do this again...” He thumped Virgil against the wall once again, everyone remaining frozen as soon as Remus had gotten his hands on Virgil. “Your precious father figure won’t find enough to you left to put in a fucking shoebox! I'll cut your fucking tongue out and cook it for all of them to eat, do you understand me?” Remus slammed him again, “DO YOU?!” The fear that reflected in Virgil’s eyes was something that ordinarily would have made Remus a very happy man, but right now… all he could feel was the rage boiling inside of him like a volcano that was well past its eruption date. He could have cared less about the fact that Virgil’s feet were no longer touching the ground, nor the fact that Virgil was struggling to breathe.

He. Didn’t. _Care._

“Now, if you’ll excuse me…” With one quick movement, he dropped Virgil, the anxious side landing like he was dropping a bag of potatoes mixed with a pile of dirty laundry on the slope of the stairs. “I need to go and clean up your mess.”

And just like that he was gone, leaving an air of terror and silence behind him as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus’ knees thudded solidly against the soft carpeted floor just outside of Logan’s door, pressing his ear to the logical side’s door and listening in he just barely hear it… the sound of barely muffled sobs being stifled through what could only be either Logan’s hands or a pillow. And almost immediately Remus could feel the two conflicting feelings surging through his veins and rising in his heart, cracking it open like a cheap walnut and spilling out its content on his other organs. A part of him wanted nothing more than to march back down those stairs and slug Virgil right in his stupid foundation covered face for making Logan cry the way he was, he wanted to rip out the anxious side’s tongue and slap him across the face with it until he died gurgling on his own blood with the horrified faces of the others around him. And… the other part wanted to weep openly with Logan, to cradle the Logan side in his arms and snarl at anyone who came just the tiniest bit too close for his comfort.

He wanted to protect, and to serve him as best as he could. However… given that this had happened in the first place, he wasn’t much good at either of those things. He should have been there, he should have been there to tell off Virgil when it actually counted, not when he had to do damage control and when he finally noticed enough to feel that Logan had ducked out. He should have been…

_Better. Stronger. More observant. Smarter. Not creativity. Not Remus. Dead. Awake. Alive. _

Swallowing down all of those feelings that threatened to boil up and spill past his lips like vomit, Remus tentatively knocked on the door his heart cracking with each knock. “Logan?” For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken so softly, he usually wasn’t the one to do it. Logan was the one who understood these things, Remus was the one who was usually breaking things or just making people uncomfortable. But Logan.. Logan deserved enough for him to at least try. “Can I come in dead heart, please?”

Even that word sounded wrong on his tongue. _Please_. Like he was the kind of person to beg for anything, he was a duke. And yet here he was, sitting on his knees in front of Logan’s door, it was demeaning… but he couldn’t deny that it would be worth it if it got Logan to open his door and let him in. He was worth it… he’d always be worth it. He’d be even more worth it if he let Remus go back down there and tear them all a new butthole with the pointy end of his morning star.

There was shuffling on the other side of the door, and Remus couldn’t help but to perk up a little bit even though the door wasn’t anywhere near close to being open yet. Movement meant a living person, any kind of movement meant that Logan wasn’t just ignoring him and pushing him away, any movement at all meant that there was a maybe. And a maybe meant that there was at least a middle ground for him to bargain on, a bargain to which he would agree endlessly to. Scooting back from the door Remus’ fingers fiddled with his bright green sash for a moment, giving Logan all of the time that he needed. And judging by the look of the shadow on the other side of the door, it was a good thing that he did.

“What are you doing here?” Came the exhausted voice on the other side of the door that nearly crackled from fatigue and sorrow, a sniffle interrupted Logan’s words, but only for a moment. “I would have thought that the message would have been clear by me not rising up when I was being called. I will _not_ come out and allow myself to be nothing but ridiculed again for merely talking. I have more self-respect than that. I have enough dignity to now allow myself to fall into the same social traps over and over again!” Logan snarled his fist thumping lightly against the door, as if that would case Remus off from what he was seeking to do.

Instead, Remus’ heart warmed, things weren’t too terribly bad if Logan was angry, things could still be fixed if he was still his little spitfire.

“Oh, my Dame,” He purred smoothly, sweeping his hair back before smooshing his cheek as well as his entire body against the door, as if this was as close as he could get to kneeling at Logan’s feet. “How about letting me in? I would never subject you to their commonplace unimaginative drivel. You’ll never have to hear another word from there lips if you deem it so. I’ll stitch them shut and steal their tongues if you so desire, my dearest deadliest dame. We’ll never leave if you don’t wish to… I swear my disembodied rotten and black heart on it. ”

A watery chuckle fell from Logan’s lips, and if it was even possible Remus brightened up even more at the sound. Laughter was good, laughter was something that he wanted from his dubious scientist, laughter meant that not only was Logan going to be okay… but that he didn’t hold it against Remus for not being there when he needed him. He hadn’t completely and totally failed his love, so there was at least that, and that was a good thing. 

Logan’s laughter meant the world to Remus, the world and more.

Logan’s forehead thumped gently against the door, “You promise?” He finally mumbled, his voice softening to a whisper forcing Remus to strain his ears to listen to every word out of Logan’s mouth. “I won’t have to go out and talk to them? Can I just spend my time with you and not have to worry about them? We’ll leave eventually to go and do your dastardous deeds, but… right now I’d like you to be in here. With me that is.” With every word out of his mouth, Logan could feel his cheeks with fresh tear tracks still wet on them burning at the seriousness of his confession. How mushy and feelingsy could he get in one afternoon?

The logical side couldn’t see it, but on the other side of the door, Remus grinned his big, wide, and goofy grin pink staining the duke’s cheeks in a way that none of the others would have ever been privy to see in their lifetime. A feeling similar to butterflies twitching spastically in his stomach and internal intestines welled up inside of him, making him feel as if in any second now he would throw up all over the neat clean carpeted floor.

“I promise,” He instead whispered.

And just like that, the door’s lock clicked open for him before swinging open and revealing Logan standing there in the doorway. Remus didn’t wait a single second, as he charged forward, his arms linking tightly around the logical side as he peppered the tearstained face in mustache kisses that tickled Logan’s face every time. He didn’t stop, not until Logan’s laughter.. his honest and true laughter graced Remus’ ears once again, and not until Logan’s arms wound their way around the duke, hugging him back just as tightly if not more so. He liked those hugs, the hugs that Logan rarely ever gave out to the others, but seemed to give so willingly to the creative side. It made his insides tingle again and again, without fail.

Remus kissed the slope of Logan’s neck, nuzzling it fiercely. “I brought lunch,” He offered, finally letting his grip on Logan go slack as he snapped his fingers. The picnic basket that they had prepared the night before sitting now sitting on Logan’s crammed desk, that had just been full of papers. “It’s not the imagination, but you’re here. So that’s good enough I guess.” He meant it, as he pressed one more kiss against that beautiful neck of his lover’s before finally pulling completely away, so that they both could enjoy their lunch together.

He was right though, with Logan sitting on the floor next to him digging into his food, it didn’t make a single difference where they ate. It was perfect, regardless of where it happened to be.


End file.
